Talk:Improvements, Ideas and Suggestions./@comment-26351529-20150605140924
Starting a discussion on a Menu revamp, I think it needs a rework. My proposition will be ordered in what I feel is the most logical ordering of menus right now. It's a first draft, I know it is not perfect, let's talk about it and find together a better organisation than it actually is :) Starting Guide - A simple link, in the same way as Tips & Tricks, in front of all other menu, without submenu, to hightlight it. Actually this page could point to the actual Tips & Tricks page which is, in my opinion, a good page to start on the wiki. I think the content should be reworked though. Game Info * Status Points * Comrades * Elements * Quests * Consumable Items * Lottery - Game Info link should point to the Starting Guide page? It could also be renamed as "Basic Stuff" or something like, where we keep basic informations when we wish to learn more about game mecanics. That if we decide to add anoter menu as well, named Advanced Stuff or something like that, containing submenu to Quests, Mega Bosses, Matches... depends on our point of views actually :) (better to keep a seperate menu for Cards/Equipment/Exploration as it is right now though, since it's probably the most visited pages) - Status Points, Comrades, Elements... in that order before other pages, because they define the basic and first stuffs we should learn from the game, other things come after in my opinion. - Consumable items instead of just "items" because this could easily be confused with the equipments page. Cards * Informations * Monster Cards * Valkyrie Cards * Card EXP (or whatever) * Card Album - Nothing to really say here, except we should add a link to the summary as a submenu here as well. Equipments - ... see below the remark about the lottery Equipments menu before Exploration ? Yeh, in-game, explorating comes after in my opinion. We should think about a real summary as well, containing informations on enhancement, formulae, stuffs about equipments... Mega Boss * The Full Detailed List * Condensate table - Mega Bosses and not just "Bosses" ? Yeh, because there are quest bosses, and mega bosses, not the same. - The Full Detailed List ? Probably an heavy title, could surely be better, but we shouldn't repeat "Mega Boss" in it, I don't know.... we are already under the Mega Boss Menu. - Condensate table ? I don't know how to call it, but this table is more than just the "minimum damage values" required when fighting bosses. (the actual name isn't really attractive as well) Matches * Informations * Rewards - Matches still should point to Matchs summary, but should also contain an "information" submenu pointing to the same page because a visitor doesn't necessarily know that menu headers are also links :) - Rewards ? PvP Rewards ? Not sure about the title again, but we are under the Matches menu again, don't need to repeat ourselves in my opinion. Exploration * Data Center * Skills List - I know, I have a great talent finding good pages name... But you got the point... xD Tips & Tricks ? It's a good page, but with a Starting Guide containing most of tips & tricks datas, we should rework it or remove it temporarly ? A word about the 'lottery ': there are several solution about the redundancy of actual display about lottery contents. But I prefer letting you speak your mind about it for now :) Should we split it, create a Card lottery under the Cards Menu, and an Items Lottery under the Equipment Menu ? Should we keep it as it is right now ? I feel there is quite a lot of redundancy on the matter, informations are splitted amongst Lottery, Equipment and Equipment List.